No One's April Fool
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Kurama is faced with a problem when Hiei accuses him of being uncaring either he admits that he is or risk confessing his love to Hiei on April Fool’s Day! Will Hiei believe Kurama, or think it’s just an April Fool’s joke?


**No One's April Fool**

A HiKB Fanfiction Contest Entry by Rowan Amai-Uta Kurama

"Hiei, do me a favor?" Yusuke asked from his perch on Kurama's bed.

They were all gathered at the Minamino's apartment, holed up in the fox's bedroom, waiting for Botan to arrive. They had a mission, she told them, her voice and manner urgent before she flew off to the Spirit World. "Tell Kurama," she said. "I'll meet you there." So off to Kurama's Yusuke and Kuwabara went, only to find Hiei there, not the fox.

"Where's Kurama?" Kuwabara grunted at the demon.

"He's in the shower," he retorted.

Yusuke smirked. "You opted not to join him?" he asked.

Hiei glared over at the detective from his corner in Kurama's window. "Absolutely not," he promulgated.

Yusuke chuckled. "Oh, so he said no?" Kuwabara wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Gee Urameshi, that's just gross!" He shuddered. "I mean…ew!" He backed away from Hiei.

Hiei frowned. "He never asked," he replied, then returned to looking out the window at the busy humans bustling past.

Yusuke settled himself on Kurama's bed with a heavy sigh. "I hate waiting," he whined. Twenty minutes later and he still hated waiting, though now it was more of a deep loathing that ate away at his patience. Turning to Hiei- Kuwabara was useless now, being traumatized by the image of Hiei and Kurama together in a shower, had tucked himself away in the darkest corner of Kurama's room- Yusuke decided to entertain himself. Well, he also decided then that Kurama took way too long in the shower (though with the hair he wasn't too surprised), and that whatever the mission Botan was giving them had to be pretty damn important for her to take this long to get it to them. Pulling a glossy photo from inside his jacket pocket, he scrutinized it carefully before speaking to Hiei. "Take a look at this photo. I can't decide whether that's Kurama and Yukina or if it's some other girl he's kissing. The picture's rather blurry, not to mention there are bushes in the way-" Before Yusuke could finish his sentence, however, the picture was snatched from his hands by an alarmed and anxious Hiei.

Hiei studied the photograph carefully for several moments before thrusting it back to Yusuke. "Ch, that's not Kurama!" he exclaimed.

Yusuke laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say Kurama? I meant Kuwabara. So, is that Yukina he's kissing or not?"

Hiei, distressed, tore the photo away from Yusuke, his eyes buggered as he examined the figures more carefully than before. However, he pulled back a moment later and shook his head at the dark-haired boy. "That's not Kuwabara either," he snapped.

"It's not?" Yusuke pretended to look puzzled. "Then I wonder who Yukina's kissing."

Hiei glared. "That is not Yukina," he stated calmly. However, the demon truly was nervous and while it didn't show on his face, Yusuke knew immediately when Hiei shoved the photo back in his hands. "Tell me that's Yukina," he challenged.

Yusuke smiled. "April Fool's!" he announced. "That's not Yukina!"

Hiei blinked in consternation. "April Fool's? What is that?" he inquired.

Yusuke's smile faltered. "You don't know about April Fool's?" Hiei shook his head. "Well, the first of April is called April Fool's Day and you play jokes on people on that day."

"Sound's idiotic," Hiei remarked. "Fitting it should be called Fool's Day."

At that moment, Kurama finally emerged from the bathroom, clad in a blue chupa lined with green, a white towel draped over his head. Looking up as he vigorously rubbed his hair dry, he glanced quizzically at his teammates scattered about his room like a deck of playing cards missing their ace. "This is different," he noted. "Good thing I dress in the bathroom after I shower, or this would be quite awkward."

Kurama wasn't sure, but he thought at that moment Hiei blushed, however, the demon turned so fast towards the window he couldn't be sure. Shrugging, he dropped the towel to the floor and looked to Yusuke. "So, any particular reason you chose April Fool's day of all days to happen to drop by?" he asked.

Yusuke smiled. "Botan told us we had a mission. She had to hurry over to the Spirit World to find out the details from Koenma, so she sent us here to let you know."

Kurama shook his head. "And what is the probability that this 'mission' is not some elaborate April Fool's trick?"

"About fifty-fifty," Yusuke said. "On the one hand, Botan would never joke about a mission, yet on the other, she wouldn't be able to resist."

"Ah, so it is a trick."

"Yeah. I just want to see how creative they get."

"Ch," Hiei said. "April Fool's Day is stupid. The next person to play a trick on me dies."

Kurama exchanged looks with Yusuke. "What's that about?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Oh, I messed with Hiei a little. Showed him this picture and asked if that was Yukina kissing someone."

Kurama took the picture from the detective and smirked. "It's a dog," he remarked, smirking widely. The smirk was the only thing holding back his laughter.

Hiei suddenly glared over his shoulder at Yusuke. "Mark my words, Detective. You. Will. Pay." He then turned back to his window.

Yusuke shrugged. "Thanks for the warning Hiei, but-" Suddenly, Hiei jumped back into the room, practically into Kurama's arms, because the window had burst open with a huge gust of wind, heralding Botan's surprising and unusual entrance.

"Botan!" the boy and the fox said simultaneously. The fire demon was still too stunned to speak.

"Good news boys!" Botan said. "Koenma called me about a mission, but it turned out to be a poorly timed April Fool's joke, so there is no mission!" When blank stares and twitching eyebrows greeted this announcement- not exactly the jubilant cheers Botan expected to hear- the oarswoman cleared her throat and continued. "Also, Koenma told me to deliver a message. Hiei," Botan focused her eyes on the demon. "Kurama," then turned them to the fox. "Your community service days are over! You are both officially pardoned!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Koenma told me I'd have to serve five years. It's only been two. How can I believe you, Botan?"

"Would I lie?" she pouted.

Hiei grunted. "In that case, I'm leaving." The demon advanced towards the window.

"One moment, Hiei!" Botan called out. Hiei turned and looked at her. He was already straddling the windowsill. "Koenma wanted to give you this for your services." She handed him a bright orange and yellow plastic flower.

Hiei grudgingly accepted the gift, then peered, curious, at the fake plant. Water sprayed his eyes and Hiei dropped the flower with a yelp. Botan and Yusuke were rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically, while Kurama watched on, amused. Kuwabara was still in a stupor.

"A-April Fool's Day, Hiei!" Botan gasped.

Yusuke sat up, holding his stomach. "I can't believe he fell for it!" he exclaimed.

Hiei glared furious red eyes at the woman rolling around on the floor, over come with her laughter- laughter at his expense. "Fools. Go to hell," and then Hiei disappeared out the window.

Kurama glanced down at Botan, concerned about Hiei and the joke she played on him. "Is it true Botan? Are we really pardoned? And make sure you tell me the truth."

Botan sat up, finally controlling her spasmodic giggles. "Actually, no. Koenma made me say it. He took my oar away and I can't get it back until I play an April Fool's trick on all of you."

"Then how'd you get here?"

There was a second gust of wind and a girl with large yellow hair and a small black dress was standing in Kurama's window. "This is my friend Lena. She's the Angel of Death, and she helped me get here."

Lena eyed Kurama, her lips upturned in a small smile. "You're going to kick the bucket tomorrow," she said suddenly. Kurama snorted.

"I'm going after Hiei," he said, pushing past the girl and jumping down to the ground below.

Yusuke was staring at Botan in shock. "Is it true? Kurama's going to die tomorrow?"

Both girls laughed. "April Fool's!" they cried in unison.

Botan grinned. "That's two down! Let's try Genkai next. We'll have to come back for Kurama and Kuwabara later." Lena giggled.

"And if we see any hot guys?"

"We'll definitely stop for them! Let's go; the night is young and we have much mischief to make!" They gripped hands and, with a third ominous wind wrapping around them, disappeared out the window.

Yusuke's eye twitched. "Since when have doors gone out of fashion?"

* * *

Kurama found Hiei walking aimlessly through the town. The demon was seething, so Kurama had to approach him cautiously. Thieving skills he hadn't used for sixteen years resurfaced, giving Kurama the ability to creep up to Hiei without the other demon hearing him.

However, the demon sensed him. "Kurama, what are you doing?"

Kurama paused, surprised to hear Hiei speak to him. "Your energy is on fire right now. How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked next to the demon.

Hiei scowled. "How do you think? I'm pissed, that's all. I don't need a babysitter, Kurama," he snapped.

"I came because I was worried."

Hiei glared up at the fox. "Let me guess. April Fool's? I'm not surprised," he snarled. "It seems everyone is out to trick me today. You are no different, it seems."

Kurama froze and grabbed Hiei's shoulder. "This isn't an April Fool's joke Hiei! I care about you! That's... why I came."

"Get off me," Hiei hissed. "Don't tell me you care. You were in on their joke, weren't you? Was it your idea Kurama? Yusuke and Botan aren't smart enough on their own, and you've always had a special affinity for flowers."

Kurama frowned. "Hiei, I didn't have anything to do with that, I promise."

"I'm no one's April Fool, Kurama," Hiei growled. "Don't fool with me. I can't trust your words, no matter how much I want to."

Kurama sighed and let his hand drop. "Do you trust me Hiei?"

Hiei, who began to walk down the street again, turned his face away from the demon trailing behind him. "Sometimes," he whispered.

"Why only sometimes?" Kurama inquired quietly.

Hiei shook his head. "I'd trust you in battle, knowing you'd help me if I were in danger. But I wouldn't trust you to…"Hiei trailed off, a slender hand covering his mouth as if to hold back the words he had to say but did not dare speak.

"Would you trust me to love? Or do you think I'm an uncaring demon who only feels for himself?" Kurama asked icily.

Hiei's eyes shot over his shoulder to the fox. "Yes, as a matter of fact," he replied bitterly. "I'd trust you to break my fall if I slipped and fell, but I would never trust you to love me, and that's why it's hopeless to care about you!"

Kurama, taken aback by the fervor in his friend's voice, opened his mouth to speak; only he never got a chance to reply. Hiei, who had turned his entire body to the fox during his small monologue, had continued to walk down the street backwards. He never saw the banana peel coming, mainly because, while he does have three eyes, none of them are in the back of his head.

"Hiei!" Kurama called out as the fire demon began to fall backwards, his feet flying out from under him.

Hiei closed his eyes and waited for his head to hit the ground. The ground never came as, with a quick jerk, Hiei was pulled upright again and convulsively pressed against a warm body that smelled faintly of roses. Opening his eyes slowly, Hiei had to blink several times before he could accept the fact that Kurama was pressing his face into the fox's chest, as a young girl would do with a favorite doll her parents have threatened to throw away. The fox's arms were wrapped tightly around Hiei's shoulders and they were shaking.

"Kurama?" Hiei whispered into the blue fabric of Kurama's chupa.

Kurama lessened his hold on Hiei, allowing him to lift his head and look up at the red haired human. For the first time, Kurama clearly saw the love in Hiei's eyes; he had known for awhile that his friend had feelings for him, but he had guarded them so well Kurama hadn't known how deep the feelings went. If he had known sooner, than he would not be stuck in the situation he now found himself in: telling Hiei he loved him on April Fool's Day. Though he was sure he would laugh about it later. Much later.

"Kurama, please let me go," Hiei said softly, his breath gently caressing Kurama's clothing.

"How can I make you see?" Kurama murmured. "How can I make you believe that I care? You won't believe me if I tell you that I care. You'll scorn me if I admit I love you. But you must know, Hiei, that this is no joke."

Hiei blinked curiously at Kurama's strange mutterings. "Kurama?" he asked again.

Just then, Kurama realized that, as the old cliché goes, actions speak louder than words. He would show Hiei he was serious, he resolved. Releasing a hand from Hiei's back, Kurama lifted Hiei's chin slightly and smiled. Leaning forward, he gently placed a chaste kiss on Hiei's mouth.

Hiei stiffened at the contact then slowly relaxed into the sweet touching of lips. They stood, frozen to the spot, for a couple seconds more, reveling in their silent confessions, before parting with a sigh.

"April Fool's?" Hiei whispered.

"No. The world is an April Fool's joke compared to my love for you," Kurama whispered back.

"Kurama?"

Kurama nodded sagely. "Yes, Hiei."

"You're talking in codes."

Kurama shook his head and smiled. "I mean, in a world where everything is a game, a joke, my love for you is the only thing that's real."

"Oh." Hiei smiled and blushed. "Same to you."

They began to walk again in comfortable silence when Kurama spoke. "Love me?"

Hiei reached his hand out and latched onto Kurama's hand. "Yeah."

Kurama squeezed Hiei's hand tightly. "Trust me?"

Hiei smiled up at the fox. "Nothing more natural."

Silence.

Suddenly, Kurama shook his head and laughed to himself. At Hiei's questioning eyebrow, he said, "This is rather uncharacteristic of us."

A smirk. "Your place?"

Kurama gasped in surprise, then smirked back. "Sure."

* * *

Ten minutes after Kurama's departure, Kuwabara finally emerged from his stupor. "Where am I?" he asked.

"We're at Kurama's," Yusuke replied from on top of the bed. He had found a deck of playing cards and was playing poker with himself. His right hand was currently winning, but his left foot was making a come-back.

"Where is Kurama?" the teen asked.

"Went after Hiei."

"Oh," Kuwabara nodded wisely, then blanched as he finally recalled the conversation that had put him in his daze. "Oh," he moaned.

Yusuke watched, amused, then decided to mess around a little with his comrade. "You know, Hiei's in love with Kurama."

"What!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Yusuke nodded. "Not only that, but Kurama's in love with Hiei," he added sagely.

Kuwabara paused a moment, then laughed. "April Fool's, right? C'mon Urameshi, you can say it. I caught it fair and square."

Yusuke frowned. "It's not a joke."

Just as Kuwabara was about to accuse Yusuke of lying, a disturbing bang sounded on the closed door of Kurama's room, followed by a long moan. Both boys sat up.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke scowled. "How should I know, idiot?"

Another, smaller boom was heard as the door started to creak. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes were wide when, at the third bang, the door fell open and Kurama and Hiei collapsed on the floor. Kurama was straddling Hiei's waist, his chupa whipped violently askew on his body and his lips currently attacking a spot on Hiei's neck. The fire demon was in no better shape, his usual black robe no where near Hiei's body- and if Yusuke and Kuwabara had checked the hallway they'd have found it lying on the floor- and his own mouth lovingly worshiping Kurama's ear. Both demons froze in their actions when they realized where they were and who was staring at them as if they had told the boys that Hell had frozen over and Koenma was having Botan's baby.

Kuwabara blushed and looked away, while Yusuke smirked at his teammate. "Told ya," he said.

When it didn't look as if anyone was going to leave and that Hiei and Kurama were not going to continue their actions while their teammates remained in the room, Hiei finally detached his lips from Kurama's ear and glared at the humans. "Get out or I'll-" he didn't need to finish his sentence; Kuwabara was already pulling the detective out of the room, gingerly closing the door behind him.

"If only it had been an April Fool's joke," he groaned under his breath.

* * *

I had originally planned to add an extra scene in there where it's revealed that the whole story is just an April Fool's joke that Botan tries to play on Genkai, but decided that ruined the effect of the rest of the fiction. I was then going to add the extra line "Yusuke grinned. 'Oh it is. And the joke's on you!'" but realized it would go against the tender Kurama/Hiei moment, so I stuck with this ending. Hope everyone enjoyed! 


End file.
